Digimon:the world begun
Write the text of your article here! spawning Neonmon awoke not knowing what he was how how he got here," wow such a beautiful world" he said,he walked around and stared in awe at the beautiful features of the world,suddenly an egg rolled in front of him he felt an incredible urge to protect it so he grabbed it and walked away"you can't hear me but I think we will be friends,I'm neonmon and you're name is egg right" he said " well from now on were brothers and I promise that when you hatch I'll protect you" neonmon continued,a crash is heard " help me " a voice screams,suddenly neonmon runs toward it," I'm coming" neonmon shouted,however a large white wolf fell on him,"noooo! You could've hurt my brother,"'neomon said " help!" a voice said " darn it if this egg gets harmed you'll wish you never scr-" BOOM!!! A small orange mammal with orange bat wings fell " help me" it said " don't worry I'm on it" neonmon said " you wish to interfere with my hunt" a voice said " I'll kill you" it continued " ok egg I'll set you down now" neonmon said as a white werewolf jumped from a tree and kicked neonmon knocking him down " why would you" neonmon said and ran at him,suddenly he started to evolve and grew into a large double tailed beast with a horn on his snout gis wings grew and he grew a hard club(not dance club) at the ends of his tails and a hard shelled back with wing openings to allow for flight. Protecter The evolved neonmon,plutomon flew at weregarurumon and hit him with his club and Bit his neck and threw weregarurumon to the ground and breathed freezing wind on him freezing him."fool don't mess with people" plutomon said as he devolved into neonmon,now to get my egg " thank you" the bird said "I'm biyomon" it continued I'm neomon" randomly,a crack is heard as the egg hatches and neonmon gasps, out of the egg comes a 2 foot tall black bipedal dinosaur with row spikes on the side of his head and a spike on his snout he has orange stripes and red eyes "I'll name you novamon" he said and ran up to him "were brothers now"neonmon said and walked towards biyomon " come with us" neonmon said " ok" and the new team walked away towards the mountains. A digital year later Neonmon walked towards novamon,"ok" he said " we have to teach you about fighting,in a fi-" BAM!!!! Neonmon is kicked right in the stomach by novamon," oow,you're already good," neonmon mutters novamon grins,neonmon runs at novamon and head butts him,however,novamon counters it with his own head butt and pushed him back,suddenly novamon formed a smallmstar in his palm and threw it at neonmon but neonmon counters with light hail,causing a huge explosion," guys" biyomon shouts come look,and what they find will change the trios lifes forever. A new mentor Neonmon and novamon followed biyomon to a site of emptiness "what happened?" neonmon asked "It was the creator" a mysteries voice explained "I'm leomon" he said " I witnessed a gigantic beast destroying a forest" leomon continued " I'm gathering an army" " you three are the first to join and I will give you the nessecary battle training needed for this task"leomon continued " well,I have to protect my litle bro-" neomon started,he was stopped by the sight of novamon walking behind leomon,followed by biyomon " cmon,we have to help out" biyomon said gnomon walked over " if my brother is hurt I'll kill you both" neomon whispered to leomon and biyomon. Close encounter Leomon watched as novamon,neonmon and biyomon sparred and did weight training,"huff,huff" biyomon pants as he is being dominated in battle by neonmon,suddenly novamon slams into neonmons back,sending hIm flying biyomon then unleashed green flames on novamon,burning him,"good,that's enough" leomon says.neonmon stands awake in the night thinking," what's the matter" leomon says to him," it's just that" neonmon says "I don't want my family to get hurt,and I'm scared for them" neonmon continues " especially novamon,he's still young" he continues " don't worry you're good willed,and with your pure heart you possess the power to protect your friends"leomon puts his hand on neonmons shoulder,suddenly a large creature attacked neonmon,it had three heads,it was black and it had two pairs of demonic winged,"get the others run!" leomon shouts and pushes neonmon forward " guys wake up!" neonmon shouts,biyomon and novamon take one look at the beast and run,the ground beneath the beast evaporated,the group finally got away wondering what it was. Recruits The trio recruited digimon from the everywhere to the agumon on file island to the zudomon in the seas,they recruited an army and trained for their encounter with the beast known as Xivirus,neonmon looked at the army inn happiness,finally being able to defeat his nemesis. Final battle Neonmon walks with 500 of his soldiers while novamon and biyomon having 250 soldiers and leomon with 1000,they wanted to attack it from each side to ensure no escape,novamon and his army quickly ran into the beast to immediately kill it "noooooo!" neonmon shouted however his words fell on death ears as the beast turned around and created miniature forms itself including giant black ticks,centipedes,wasps and combined versions of them,the armies collided,novamon used star ball to destroy numerose ticks and centipedes,however,a wasp knight slashed him with his sword, and wounds novamon,however novamon digivolves into Aresmon and slices it in half,soon he defeats hundreds of bugs,while leomon and the other armies focus on the beast itself,neonmon gets struck by the tail of xivirus and thrownnto the ground,incacipated,just as xivirus is abou to finish neonmon, aresmon jumps in and takes the blow " NOOOO!"neonmon screams as novamon lay motionless on the ground,neonmon in fury is enveloped in black light and transforms into a skeletal Chinese dragon with skeletal wings,the new Plutomon x unleashes a barrage of energy blasts at xivirus hurting him,however xivirus counters with a swift energy blast to plutomon x which causes him to fall from the sky,plutomon x then charges dark energy in his mouth and fires a massive energy beam at xivirus blowing a hole in it's torso,plutomon then angrily gathers energy from the world and creates a massive orb of energy,he then explodes it and causes billions of tiny energy orbs to strike xivirus and reduce his body to ash,plutomon reverts to neonmon and runs to novamon " b-brother why,you idiot I told you not to join"neonmon cries,he looks at his army and the bug army and screams in anger,suddenly the data from xivirus enters neonmons body and consumes it turning it into a mechanical skeletal dragon,with red eyes and shoulder cannons and angelic wings," no,I'm not neonmon anymore,I.....am.......HADESMON!!!!!!!" He shouts as he removes his flesh and armor,and transforms into a black demonic figure with a pair of demonic wings and a horn on his forehead,he proceeded to slaughter everything in sight and controlled the bugs to do it.After that Hadesmon was born an angry soul filled with the sorrow of losing his brother,"weres neonmon?" biyomon asks leomon " he's dead now" leomon replies,as tears roll down biyomons cheeks. Epilogue As hadesmon slaughtered his foes,novamon was drifting in and out of conciosness he saw a young boy smiling,novamon smiles as he awakes in a grassy plain,prepared to look for the smiling boy and to protect him. Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Digimon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Xenosaiyan57